Serine Adventures story 2
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: 'Powers in me' spin-off. Sakae and Lulu have been together for a while, but he starts developing feelings he doesn't understand. He asks his friends to help him out. Story between OC's and Ichigo K. Review please! Thank you.


**Serine Adventures: I don't understand**

**Summary: **_Sakae and Lulu have been together for a while. They always hang out and always are there for each other. But during this time, he feels as if there might be something more. What happens when he asked his closest friends about the thing he doesn't understand; love._

_My own characters from the story 'Powers in me'._

_The time after the war (in the story of course). After everything happened. _

**Lienary castle**

**Sakae POV**

This was more difficult than I thought. I thought, 'hey what the heck. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard', but when she told me the castle was her domain, that's when I knew I automatically lost the game. How were we supposed to play a successful game of hide and seek when she could be hiding anywhere or even everywhere? I was now walking through the clear hallways. The painting of Lulu's family and other nobles were on the wall. The lights were shining on the ceiling and there was silence.

Suddenly, I heard laughter. I stopped walking and looked at the intersection of 3 hallways in front of me. The laughter increased, but this time, heavy footsteps were heard. Just then, I saw Lulu riding on her pet Poku's back. Poku stopped right where the hallways met. Lulu got off and rubbed Poku's head. She smiled and panted while she was doing this, then she stopped when she saw me.

"Found you," I smiled. She smiled then got back on Poku, but I flash stepped to where she was. As she got on, I arrived right beside her and tapped her shoulder. She looked over at me then pouted.

"I didn't even get a chance to escape."

"That's the point of hide and seek." She smiled again. She was so pretty when she smiled. It was like she lit up the room."

"What game do you want to play now?"

"Huh?"

"What game do you want to play? Stop zoning out on me Sakae!"

I smiled. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What? You hungry? We just ate."

"No that's not it, but something else."

"What is it?" she crossed her arms. "You can tell me. I don't care what it is; I just want you to tell me."

I looked at my best friend and shook my head. "I'll tell you later, I promise. But right now I have to visit someone. I'll see you later." I kissed Lulu's cheek and walked to the entrance of the castle. I had to see what was wrong with me. Based on the feelings I was having, I must have been going through some sickness or something. I just hope I wasn't love sick.

* * *

**Toonamani castle**

**Ichigo POV**

"What is love?"

"Huh?"

"What is love? I don't understand it."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I thought you might have known about it. You get a lot of guys don't you?"

"My father won't even let me go near a class full of strangers unless he knows every single person. What makes you think I would even understand love?"

"I don't know, but could you help me?"

"Why are you asking me this Sakae? Who do you even love?"

"Um," Sakae stopped. He must have been nervous. Right now, I was leaning my ear on the door to Yukari's room. It was a hated trait that I got from my father. Damn I hated that I did this for my kid. The door was cracked, but peeking in would just be pointless. I was going to ask her how she was doing after the decision of Sakae living with Lulu was final a few months back, but now I saw that she was fine with it. But I didn't expect to hear Sakae in Yukari's room talking about something he shouldn't have been experiencing till later in life.

"Answer me. Who do you love?"

"I don't know if it's a crush or just,"

"Idon'tcareifitsacrush!" she quickly said. "Tell me anyway."

"Lulu Cifer," Yukari gasped just as I did.

"No way! You and…" I then heard murmuring. I peeked into the crack and saw Sakae covering Yukari's mouth. "You can't squeal, shout or even say a word about it. No one knows except for you now. Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't. And if you wanted to know about love, why didn't you just ask my dad or my mom. There's uncle Renji, aunt Allana. Come on now, they got married a few months ago. That's a good sign right there." Sakae smiled then looked to the floor.

"I don't know if I'm just going crazy or losing my mind. Either way, I just don't know what to do." As the kids sat in the silent room, I knocked on the door. I then opened it and greeted the kids. I sat down on Yukari's pink bed and stared at the children who were still on the carpeted floor.

"How you guys doing?"

"Good, but I'm a girl," Yukari answered. I rolled my eyes then looked at Sakae.

"What's wrong kiddo? You look troubled."

"Oh, it's nothing." I nodded then looked back at my daughter. "Hey, Yukari, you remember the story I told you about me and your mother."

"Which story was that? You told me a lot of stories." She said plainly.

"The story of how we fell in love. It was something I didn't expect. Something that came to me and I didn't understand it."

"What's with the random story dad? Sakae doesn't want to hear this."

"Yes, yes, yes I do. I want to know." Sakae said while grabbing Yukari's arm. She looked over to him then back at me. She nodded then both children had their eyes glued on me.

"This isn't one of those cheesy stories alright. It has a purpose."

"Alright Lord Kurosaki. Begin the story."

I rested my elbow on my knee while I leaned my head on my hand. "When we grew up together, I thought we were just friends. We talked to each other about everything."

"Is this the world of the living for Serine?"

"Serine."

"Okay," both children said then focused again.

"Rukia and I always had a special thing that people automatically saw, but I realized this when we were about separated for what seemed like the forever.

_Flashback (Toonamani Castle entrance)_

_My family was helping the Kuchiki's get ready for their trip. The Kuchiki's had business with the Yamamoto's in the world of __Kasai. It was a trip about allegiance and the joining of 2 nobles in 2 dimensions. Rukia had to go to show the family that she was a strong representation for the Kuchiki's and would increase their chances in battle. _

_Right now, Rukia was standing in the entrance of Toonamani castle, looking up at the sky .I walked over and stood by her at the entrance and looked up at the sky too. It was truly something to look at. I started thinking about Rukia's trip again, then my hands started to tense up._

"_You're leaving tonight right"_

"_Yeah. Byakuya wants to get going as soon as possible, and our time to stay around here was passed." I nodded_

"_How long do you plan on being gone?"_

"_About 3 months. The Yamamoto's are hard people to persuade. But when I come back, we can be like before. We can act like I didn't even leave."_

_I looked down at Rukia and saw the sadness in her eyes that I knew was growing inside of me. She and I knew how strong our bond was, but somehow, we just couldn't let go. 3 months was a hell of a long time. That was 3 months without Rukia. I can barely handle 3 days. _

"_As long as you come back unharmed, then I guess its fine." I paused, and then responded again. "On second thought, I should come with you. That way I know you're safe and we can be together."_

"_Don't be a fool Ichigo. You and I know that won't even, plus the plan sounds pointless."_

"_At least I thought of something." Rukia smiled then looked at the sky again. That was the first smile I saw since she found out she had to leave with her family, and that was a week ago._

"_At the very least Ichigo," I turned back to her while she did the same with me. "Don't do anything reckless. Don't get into trouble and don't cause any trouble for anyone. We don't need any more issues." I was about to react to her insult, but I just let it slide and smiled back at her._

"_And you do the same Rukia." She nodded. We continued looking at each other, then started stepping closer to one another. Just then, I felt Rukia in my arms. Her arms were wrapped around my waist while mine was around her back. She hid her face in my chest. She was even shaking. I held her tighter and placed my mouth near her ear. _

"_I know that it's just 3 months, but still, the sensation of seeing you is just going to haunt me until you come back. The day you do return is the day that you will still see the smile that I always had. I will smile for you, no matter where you are or how far in time you're away from me. I'll smile for you and always love you." Rukia loosened the hug and brought her head up to look at me._

"_I love you Rukia. It might have taken most of my young life to say it and our friendship may by on the line, but I wanted to say it. I couldn't hide it anymore. I love you." Tears started to form in her eyes. Out of all the years I've been with her, Rukia never cried. It was just something she was too strong to do. But once I saw a single tear trickle down her face, I couldn't stop my urge to kiss her. I cupped both of her cheeks and placed our lips together. I felt more tears start falling down her face. We broke apart then stared at each other. I thought that single kiss would show how much I loved her, but it wasn't enough. We went for each other's lips again. This time, there was more lust with it. We couldn't keep our hands away from each other. We loved this feeling; the felling of being physically connected. We broke apart again but then looked over when we heard someone fake cough. We saw our family watching us. Hisana, mom and dad were smiling while Byakuya looked angry. I knew I had to hide from him when they returned._

"_I always knew that you two had something special about you," mom smiled. Rukia and I blushed then looked away._

"_Listen Ichigo," Hisana said as she walked up to us. "I understand that you will miss Rukia, but she has to come with us. Without a doubt, Lord Yamamoto will want to see her. But when she comes back, you can be together and…do whatever you like." I nodded then scratched my head. _

"_Thanks Hisana."_

_She smiled then turned and waved to my parents. She then walked past us and stood outside of the castle. Byakuya followed suit. It was time to go. Rukia and I looked at each other and gently kissed again. We broke apart then she followed her family. I looked carefully at them while the preformed the transportation spell. "See you around, Rukia." She turned back and smiled. Then the light engulfed her and the Kuchiki's, and they were gone._

_End of Flashback_

"So she came back 3 months later?" Yukari fake sobbed.

"Actually, she came back 3 weeks later. She said the Yamamoto allowed her to leave. They got what they needed and learned more about her. She was able to come home and we spent the rest of our lives together." Yukari smiled.

"So how did you realize you were in love with her?" Sakae asked.

"The fact that being separated from her made me feel different for some reason. But not only that, I wanted to be with her. I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together. I wanted to protect her, and always be with her; through better or worse. It didn't matter to me. Rukia told me she felt the same way."

"So, what if I just happen to feel the same way about one of my friends?"

"Lulu huh?"

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious," I lied. It really was obvious to see something was going on between them. If not, then something already was."Do you and Lulu do anything special?"

"Well," Sakae moved his shoulders up and down, "we sometimes kiss the other's cheek when we're leaving each other. I like being around her and we have a lot in common. If we get separated without the other one telling where the other is going, then we get worried. Plus, we can easily and quickly sense the other's spiritual pressure."

Yukari and I paused. "You kiss her cheek?"

"When her parents aren't around and when we're about to leave each other to do something else."

"Well you got something going on."

"Agreed," I said as Yukari and I crossed our arms.

"Either way, what do I do? I don't want to ruin things."

Yukari and I looked at each other then back at the confused boy. "I think you should tell her. I mean she does like you, too. Things shouldn't be that hard."

"Wait, Lulu likes me?" Yukari paused; just realizing what she obviously blurted out.

"Come again?"

"Does Lulu like me?"

"Um,"

"Yukari, I'm serious. Does she like me or not."

"Alright! She does. It slipped out. I wasn't supposed to tell you because she didn't know how you felt about her. I'm sorry, but if you're going to say anything, don't tell her I told you anything."

I sighed. "Do you guys realize that you aren't even 6 years old and you're talking about love?"

"Hey, I'm 6," Sakae said.

"I'm just growing at a slow pace, but I'll be 6…later." Yukari argued.

I shook my head then got up. "Well do what you think is best Sakae. As long as you know this is what you want, then you can do whatever decision you choose. I told you what love is to me; now it's up to you to see if it's real or not." I started walking toward the door. I opened it then turned around. "And just so you know, there is such a thing as crushes." I then walked out of Yukari's room and headed back to my office. I knew Sakae now had a journey that would take him down many roads, but that was a journey he would have to do on his own.

* * *

**Lienary backyard**

**Sakae POV**

After leaving Toonamani castle, I decided to tell Lulu how I felt; but only a little bit. I was still young after all. Maybe I just considered her as a close friend and maybe I currently have a crush on her. I do care for her and after she risked her life for me with the Ririshii situation** (A/N: Ririshii is Sakae's older brother)**, she became important to me, but is that the same things as love? I doubt it. Love is something I know I don't understand because either I'm too young to understand or it's something I've never felt before. Either way, I wanted to tell her something; anything. Anything that said and proved that she was important to me.

I tracked down Lulu's spiritual pressure and found her in the backyard. I headed onto the balcony and saw her throwing a tennis ball for Poku to go fetch. As she picked up the ball, she threw it again and Poku sped right after it. She and I chuckled but she turned to me when she heard me. I waved at her while she smiled. I walked down the stairs and sat on my legs just as she did.

"Where'd you go? I wanted to play another game."

"I told you already, I had to deal with something. Nothing important."

"If it has to deal with you then it's important." I turned to her and saw her determined face. I then knew she wasn't going to easily give up this conversation.

I sighed. "I went to visit Yukari."

"Why? Are you that bored with me?"

"N-No. I just had to ask her something."

"What did you ask?"

"Something."

"Sakae," she crossed her arms while I smiled.

"I asked her about something I didn't understand; something I thought I felt but ended up realizing that my actions may have been futile if I did anything." Lulu remained quiet, so I continued."In truth, I thought I felt something special for you, but after asking her what she thought and getting advice from Lord Kurosaki, I realized that I should wait for what I was going to do. I rather not do it while our friendship is like this."

"Do what?" she lightly asked.

"Nothing. And besides, we're too young."

"Sakae, if you feel some special way for me, then just do what you want to, please."

I looked at Lulu with concern then reassurance. I then put my hand on top of hers on the ground and got closer to her. Mere seconds later, our foreheads were touching. We closed our eyes to try to take in the moment. But before I could get close enough to reach her lips, "Lulu! Sakae! It's time to eat!" Lady Orihime yelled from the kitchen. We opened our eyes and separated. Just then, Poku came back with the ball in his mouth. Lulu got up, took the ball and put it on the ground while she kissed and played with Poku's head. I got up and turned to leave, but Lulu spoke.

"Sakae, I know you have feelings for me now, but I also know that Yukari must have told you something about me liking you. So I'm going to say this and not repeat it until in old enough to say it again." I turned. She took a deep breath. "Be my lord. Prove that you love me while we age together. And if you can do that, you will be my lord." I felt my face start blushing. I must have been red, because I could hardly feel my face.

"Lulu! Sakae!"

"Coming!" Lulu answered her mother's calls. Poku ran after her into the castle; both excited on what they were going to eat. Either way, I **know** I heard what Lulu said. She told me to become her lord, but I had to show my affection toward her while continuing to grow up together. How was I going to do that? I guess I had a lot of years to do so, but still, what was I supposed to do. At any rate, she knew I had feelings for her and maybe during these times, she'll realize how special she is to me.

**Another Serine adventure! I know the adventure was short and Sakae didn't go many places, but it had an adventure…who cares if it was a little one. Lol. I work on that next time.**

**I think Lulu and Sakae are just too cute. I have another adventure, but I gonna need your help. I can't decide on having it mainly be about Ichigo and Rukia called 'Before Yukari' or another about Renji and Allana. I don't have a title for that one. Either way, please review and check out other stories. I love you!**

**Thanx for reading. You awesome!**

**Word I used…**

**Kasai: Fire**


End file.
